This application relates to a molded end wall of a tub and shower surround wherein a storage area is provided that is concealed from an observer looking into the tub and shower surround.
Modern tubs and showers are often made by mounting a tub, and then mounting walls to surround the tub. The walls are typically molded to be planar members that are secured to the underlying walls of a structure around the tub.
Tub and shower surrounds such as described above are provided with storage areas such as soap dishes, etc. Shelves may be provided.
However, all of the known storage areas that have typically been provided are in clear view of an observer. Thus there is some aesthetic detraction to the way they have been provided.